Si les parents de Mistuki n'était pas mort !
by Kitsha
Summary: une petite fiction je me suis demandé comment aurait vécu mitsuki et j'ai pensé un peu à ça


J'ai décidé d'écrire un fic sur ce que serait devenu la vie de Mitsuki si ses parents n'étaient jamais mort !

Tout commence avec le bonus du tome 4

Aoi : merci

Takuto : « rougit »

5 mois plus tard

Aoi téléphone à Oji.

Aoi : Oji ! Hazuki va accoucher !!! je suis en route vers l'hôpital. Je vais avoir mon BEBE 3 3 3

Oji : calme toi Aoi !  je sais que c'est un grand moment pour toi ! mais c'est pas le moment de faire un accident !

Aoi : mais non tu me connais !

Oji : wai, je te connais et je sais que tu serais capable d'en avoir un !

Aoi : oiseau de mauvaise augure !

Oji : héhé

Il drache ! la pluie aveugle les carreaux de Aoi.

Aoi : Takuto est avec toi ?

Oji : Non, il est sûrement avec Hazuki. Il allait faire des courses pour acheter des vêtements pour Mitsuki

Aoi : super ! elle ne sera pas toute seule jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive.

Une voiture se décala de la bande de gauche et fonça dans la voiture d'Aoi.

Celui-ci eu juste le temps de tourner son volant pour éviter ce boulet qui lui fonçait dessus. La conversation fut arrêter.

Tut tut tut…

Oji : AOI ?????!!!!!

La voiture d'Aoi se projeta contre un poteau éclairant. Personne n'avait vu la scène… Aoi tomba inconscient.

(la normalement il est mort dans le manga)

10 min plus tard

Aoi se réveille. Il n'a que des écorchures sans trop d'importance, il a aussi une grosse bosse. Mais sa voiture, c'est autre chose, elle est tellement abîmée qu'elle ne veut même plus démarrer.

Une seule solution, appeler le prince Oji. (Heureusement que son Gsm (petite précision pour les Français qui ne savent pas ce qu'est un Gsm, c'est un téléphone portable ) n'est pas casser )

Aoi : OJI !!!!

Oji : tu m'as fait peur tout à l'heure… la conversation c'est arrêter tout d'un coup… Ton Gsm était mort ? (décharger)

Aoi : non pas vraiment… j'ai eu un accident !

Oji : je te l'avais dit !

Aoi : tu pourrais même pas un peu t'inquiète pour moi ?

Oji : vu que tu me parles, je suppose que tu vas bien

Aoi : wai mais quand même !

Oji : bon, tu n'as rien ?

Aoi : wai wai juste quelques écorchures et une bosse mais ma voiture aurait besoin d'un rendez-vous chez le médecin !

Oji : tu veux que je vienne te chercher ?

Aoi : Wiiiiiii    tu es un prince !!!

Oji : n'en rajoute pas trop quand même tu es où ?

Aoi : merci mon chou 3 je suis sur la route des cerisiers fanés, tu sais la route principal qui mènent à l'hôpital.

Oji : oui je vois j'arrive dans 10 min.

Aoi : merci 3 (k)

12 min plus tard

Aoi : enfin te voilà ! tu as 2 min de retard !

Oji : je viens le sauver et voilà qui me fait un sermon parce que je suis en retard !

Aoi : héhé qu'est ce que tu veux ! j'ai un bébé à voir naître moi !

Oji : wai ! je me demande où en est le travail depuis que je suis partit.

Ils partirent donc vers l'hôpital.

Aoi : alors comment cela se passait avant que tu ne partes ?

Oji : ben, cela se passait assez bien Takuto s'occupe bien de la future maman ! je crois qu'il est presser de voir la petite Mitsuki

Aoi : olalladéjà amoureux avant même sa naissance que c'est chou 3

Oji : hihii j'espère que sa continuera comme ça. Tu sais que Hazuki est fragile…

Aoi : ne tant fait pas ! elle donnera tout ce qu'elle peut pour mettre au monde notre bébé !

Oji : « tout bas » c'est bien cela qui m'inquiète…

Aoi : Quoi ?

Oji : rien rien…

Aoi : roule plus vite !

Oji : clamos, je ne veux pas faire d'accident moi ! pas comme d'autre… Mais je ne vise personne bien sur !

Aoi : Roooh ! c'est bon…

Oji : héhé

Aoi : « air de chient battu » tu m'aideras pour les frais ??? please !!!!

Oji : Jamais ! si tu avais été moins fou, cela ne se serais jamais passé !

Aoi : vive la solidarité !

Oji : héhé (c'est son tic sa )

Aoi : on arrive !!!!!! 3

Oji : eh oui !!!

Aoi : dépêche-toi !!! JE VEUX VOIR MON BEBE !!!!! 3 3 3

Oji : oulalal…

Ils se dépêchèrent d'arriver à l'étage de la maternité ! Hazuki et Mitsuki reposaient sagement dans la chambre 406.

Ni une, ni deux, ils entreprirent une course folle vers l'étage 4, chambres 06 (je mis connais en hôpital )

Arrivés dans la chambre… Ils entendirent chanter !

Oji : mais c'est la voix de Takuto ça !

Aoi : oui il chante Eternal Snow  3

Ils entrèrent sans faire de bruit ! et il tombèrent sur une scène des plus touchantes !

Mitsuki dormait sagement dans le creux des bras de Takuto qui la berçait en chantant la chanson que Aoi avait écrite pour Hazuki (cela n'apparaît que dans l'anime)

Hazuki couchée dans son lit ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire à cette scène.

Takuto : comme tu es belle ma petite Mitsuki…

Aoi : elle n'est pas encore à toi ! je n'ai pas encore donnée m'as permission pour le mariage ! 3 3 3

Takuto : « rouge » QUOI ?

Aoi : t'énerve pas ! tu vas la réveiller ! 3

Takuto : pardon…

Oji : c'est pas normal, il ne s'excuse jamais d'habitude !

Takuto : toi on t'a pas sonner !

Hazuki : arrêter un peu ! hihii Aoi ! pourquoi t'es en retard ?

Aoi : rien de grave ma chérie  j'ai eu un petite accident de rien du tout ! 3

Oji : de rien du tout pour toi mais pour la voiture, faudrait revoir ta parole !

Hazuki : QUOI ?

Aoi : « a Oji » tu n'as pas rat é une occasion de te taire toi !

Oji : Pffff…

Aoi : je te raconterai plus tard ma chérie !

Hazuki : wai wai …

Aoi : « qui change de sujet » vous savez que c'est un bon présage quand un enfant naît un jour de pluie ?

Hazuki : Pourquoi

Aoi : quand un enfant naît un jour de pluie…

Takuto : oui, ça tu nous la déjà dit !

Aoi : Ta geule !

Takuto : Grrrr

Aoi : lorsqu'un enfant naît un jour de pluie, c'est parce que Dieu pleure toutes les larmes de son cœurs ! parce qu'il vient de perdre sont plus belle ange !

Hazuki : que c'est beau !

Oji : sa c'est sûr !

Toc… toc… toc…

Hazuki : entrez !

Yuina Hanakazari entra dans la pièce (c'est Oshige quand elle chantait encore ! j'ai dessider qu'elle sera une amie de la famille )

Hazuki : Yuina !!!!

Yuina : Hazuki !!!! comment tu vas ? cela c'est bien passer ?

Hazuki : wiwi tout va bien !

Yuina : ouf… 

Yuina fit un tour sur elle même et vit que tout le monde la fixait avec un grand sourire !

Yuina : désoler, je ne vous avais pas vu… héhé !

Oji : c'est pas grave

Yuina : « rouge » ouf

Aoi : vient voir mon beau bébé !!! 3

Takuto : '

Yuina : comme elle est belle !!!!

Hazuki : Aoi, donne Mitsuki a Yuina, la petite doit connaître tous les membres de sa famille !

Yuina : mais je ne fais pas partie de la famille !

Aoi : oh ! mais cela ne va pas tarder ! n'est-ce pas Kei-Ichi 3 (désoler j'attrape le tic - Kei-Ichi c'est le vrai prénom de Oji)

Oji : « rouge » je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles !

Takuto : héhé ! advienne que pourra !

Yuina : « rouge » …

Mitsuki se mit a pleurer !

Takuto : je crois qu'elle a faim !

Hazuki : oui, je crois aussi ! Yuina, tu me l'as donne ?

Yuina : biensur !

Et c'est comme cela que la soirée se termina !

Aoi s'endormit près de Hazuki. Celle-ci tenait Mitsuki dans ses bras.

Takuto, lui dormait sagement dans son fauteuil à rêver de je ne sais quoi

Yuina s'était endormie sur l'épaule de Oji sans s'en rendre conte ! mais celui ci n'arrivait pas a dormir car il était gêner 3  (ils sont sur un canapé petit détail )

Dans la nuit, il finit quand même par fermer les yeux

Petit détail : il s'est endormi en enlaçant Yuina 3 3 3

12 ans plus tard

Le groupe ROUTE L n'existait plus depuis un certain moment !

Aoi avait décidé de quitter le groupe pour mieux s'occuper de sa petite famille !

Oji lui s'était marié avec Yuina depuis 1 ans ! il était devenu un médecin réputé au niveau de la gorge et ils attendait aussi un enfant !

Takuto avait décidé de continuer une carrière solo !

Mitsuki, elle, ne pensait qu'à chanter ! elle avait appris par cœur toute les paroles que son père avait écrite ! elle faisait le remix des chansons façon Mitsuki ! elle adorait chanter avec Takuto ! leur chanson culte, c'était Eternal Snow 3 (comme par hasard )

Mitsuki était très proche de Takuto ! et c'était pareil de son coter !

Mitsuki allait a tous les concerts de Takuto, elle y assistait dans les coulisses !

Mais un jour, pendant un concert ! elle s'était discrètement cachée tout près de la scène.

Mais Takuto l'avait bien remarqué ! 

Takuto : Merci ! (il parle au publique ) Maintenant, je voudrais appeler Mitsuki Koga a monter sur la Scène. Elle va chanter un duo avec moi ! apporter un micro s'il vous plait !

Mitsuki n'en revenait pas !

Public : MITSUKI MITSUKI MITSUKI !!!!

Tous les spectateurs l'appelaient !

Takuto : eh bien viens Mikky 

Elle s'approcha tout doucement et se dirigea vers Takuto.

Public : qu'est ce qu'elle est mignonne ! KAWAIII etc…

Mitsuki : « tout sourire » bonsoir tout le monde !!! (elle a son micro )

Takuto : alors, Mikky qu'est ce que tu veux chanter ?

Mitsuki : Eternal Snow 

Takuto : très bien ! envoyer la musique !

Mitsuki et Takuto :

Kimi wo suki ni natte Dorekurai tatsu no kaNA?  Kimochi Fukurande yuku bakari de Kimi wa Kono omoi kidzuiteiru no kana? Ichido mo kotoba ni wa Shitenai kedo

Yuki no youni Tada shizukani Furitsumori Tsudzukete yuku

Hold me tight Konna omoi nara Dareka wo suki ni naru kimochi Shiritaku Nakatta yo I love you Namida tomaranai Konnan ja Kimi no koto Shirazuni ireba Yokatta yo

Kimi wo itsumade omotteiru no kaNA? Tameiki ga mado GARASU(Glass) Kumoraseta

Yureru kokoro Tomosu KYANDORU(Candle) de Ima Tokashite Yukenai kaNA?

Hold me tight Oreru hodo tsuyoku Kogarashi Fubuki ni deatte mo Samukunai youni to I miss you Kimi wo omou tabi Amikake no Kono MAFURAA(Muffler) Konya mo hitori Dakishimeru yo

Eien ni furu yukiga aru nara Kimi he to tsudzuku kono omoi Kakuseru no kaNA?

Hold me tight Konna omoi nara Dareka wo suki ni naru kimochi Shiritaku Nakatta yo I love you Mune ni komiageru Fuyuzora ni sakebitai Ima sugu kimi ni Aitai yo

Public : KYAAAaaaah !!!! elle chante trop bien !!!

Mitsuki : Merci !  3

Takuto : maintenant elle va nous interpréter une chanson qu'elle a écrite elle-même ! Musique !

Mitsuki : hein ? quoi ? comment tu as fait pour te procurer ses paroles !

Takuto : héhé ! j'ai mes petits secrets !  3

Mitsuki :

Tatta hitosu kawaranai mono Zutto egaiteta yume Ima no jibun ha dou utsuru no Ano koro no chiisana hitomi ni Nee miagete konna ni hiroi yozora dakara Sou sugu ni wakaru you ni Seiippai kagayaku kara hayaku Full Moon wo sagashite

Let's sing a song Itsudemo issho kimi no tame ima no watashi ni dekiru subete _Day by day_ Kyou made on unmei ashita kara no kibou kono mune ni dakae _Let's sing a song_ Itsudemo issho kimi to nara tsurai koto nori koerareru yo _More and more_ Motto motto motto chikazukitai ima koko ni ite kurete _Many thanks for you_

Fushigi na deai Kurikaesu uchi Taisetsu na mono ga suete Guuzen to iu itazura na hibi Ima de ha waratte aiseru Sou itsumo hiroi STAGE (SUTE-JI) ni akogareteta Mou watashi hitori janai Minna no egao ga afureteru Koko ga ibasho nano kara

_Let's sing a song_ Konya ha Spotlight (yori ima watashi no kagayakaseru _Day by day_ Atsui manazashi to seien ga nagareru ase wo terashiteru _Let's sing a song_ Konya ha eien ni kawaranai atsui omoi aru to shinjitai _More and more_ Motto motto motto sakebitai kono utau kono yume ha owaranai

_Let's sing a song (let's sing a song wooo) Repeat and repeat (repeat yea yea yea) L et's sing a song (oh let's sing a song yea yea Yea yea yea) Repeat and repeat (come on on yea) Let's sing a song! Repeat and repeat Let's sing a song! Repeat and repeat_

_This is the song for you_

Public : je veux un de ses CD ! waiiiii !!! VIVE MITSUKI !!!!

Takuto : voilà ! je voulais vous présenter Mitsuki Koga ! elle a 12 ans ! j'ai voulu faire cette pause avec elle ! j'espère Messieurs les producteurs que cela vous a plu ! 

Tout d'un coup, Takuto s'écroula a terre se serrant la gorge !

Mitsuki : TAKUTO !!!!!!!!

Elle se rua sur lui ! Pris son gsm et téléphona au urgence ! elle ne le quitta pas d'une semelle ! elle retrouva Kei-Ichi au Urgence.

Mitsuki : Kei ! qu'est ce qu'il a ???

Oji : je vais t'expliquer Mikky… en fait il a une tumeur a la gorge ! si je ne l'opère pas, il va mourir…

Mitsuki : Opère le je t'en supplie !!!

Oji : bien sur, je vais le faire ! du le reverra dans 2h, retourne chez Aoi.

Mitsuki : hors de question ! je reste ici !

Oji : très bien ! mais téléphone a tes parents !

Elle fi ce que son parrain lui demanda. Ensuite, elle alla s'asseoir sur un siège a coter de la salle d'opération… et attendait…

2h plus tard Takuto était réveillé et l'opération fut un succès. Pourtant Takuto pleurait ! Mitsuki se dirigea directement sur lui et lui pris la main…(Là on est entrain de l'emmener dans sa chambre )

Mitsuki : Takuto ! qu'est ce qu'il y a ? pourquoi tu pleures !

Takuto : …

Mitsuki s'arrêta nette sur place ! et s'écroula au sol, elle avait compris pourquoi Takuto pleurait… elle faisait de même maintenant !

Oji : qu'est ce qu'il y a Mitsuki ?

Mitsuki : « en pleure » Takuto… il a perdu sa voix !

Oji : je sais… Mais c'était la seule façon de le sauver…

Mitsuki : « pleurant » Moi si j'étais dans son cas… je serais entrain d'essayer de me suicider…

Oji : …

Mitsuki : « en pleure » TAKUTO !!!!!!!

Oji : MITSUKI ! ATTEND ! OU VA TU ????

Mitsuki commença à courir aussi vite qu'elle ne peut ! elle arriva sur le toit ! et découvris Takuto sur le rebord du toi, près à sauter dans le vide !

Mitsuki : Arrête TAKUTO !!!!!!!! ne fait pas sa !!!

Takuto se retourna vers elle… les larmes au yeux…

Mitsuki : « en pleure » si tu sautes, je sautes

Elle se dirigea vers le coté opposé à celui de Takuto et se retourna vers lui.

Mitsuki : fait ton choix !

Takuto, ne pouvant pas supporter de voir Mitsuki dans cette situation, il quitta l'endroit où il était. Et Mitsuki en fi de même. Elle sauta dans ses bras en pleurant a chaude larmes. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes…

Ils finirent par retourner dans la chambre de Takuto, et ils dormirent ensemble enlacé comme deux amoureux ne voulant plus se quitter.

3 mois plus tard.

Mitsuki et Takuto suivaient des cours ensembles pour parlez la langue des signes entre eux 

Mitsuki avait été repéré par des producteurs lors du concert de Takuto. On lui proposait plusieurs offres… Mais elle n'avait toujours pas prit de décision, tout ce qu'elle voulait, s'était pour le moment de s'occupé de son Takuto.

Mais un jour celui-ci lui dit (en langue des signes ! )

Takuto : Mitsuki ! tu veux bien faire quelque chose pour moi ?

Mitsuki (elle lui répond oralement) : oui dit moi 

Takuto : tu veux bien chanter pour moi ? je veux dire, faire un CD, etc…

Mitsuki : mais je ne pourrai plus m'occuper de toi !

Takuto : tout ce que je veux, c'est que tu chantes ! tu ne chantes plus depuis que j'ai été opéré…

Mitsuki : si cela peut te redonner le sourire ! je ferai n'importe quoi !

Mitsuki et Takuto se rendirent chez Seed Record, l'endroit où Yuina travaille. Elle présenta directement Mitsuki au producteur, et elle devint son manageur avec Takuto. Mitsuki avait pris le surnom de Full Moon (oui moi j'aime bien, pas envie de changer ) c'est album se vendait magnifiquement bien ! elle devint vite la reine du J-pop. Takuto et elle passait des heures a écrire des paroles !

Mais un jour, un jour d'hivers, Mitsuki n'arrêtait pas de tousser, avait beaucoup de mal a respirer… tout le monde croyait au début a un gros ruhme ! mais cela ne faisait qu'empirer… on l'emmena en urgence a l'hôpital pour qu'on l'ausculte… On lui découvrit une tumeur au niveau de la gorge… Comme Takuto…

Mitsuki ne versa pas une larme… Mais Takuto, lui s'en voulait, il croyait que c'était de sa faute !

Mitsuki : ne pleure pas Takuto  3 je vais me faire opéré  je chanterai toujours ! même si cela ne s'entendra plus, je chanterai ! tu seras le seul a l'entendre, car tu es comme moi !

Takuto : «  » bien… 3

Ce fut encore Kei-Ichi qui opéra ! Mais cette fois si… Le médecin, réussi encore mieux l'opération ! Mitsuki avait gardé sa voix !!!!!!!! c'était un miracle ! mais elle ne pouvait pas chanter pendant 1 mois.

Ce mois tout entier, elle le passait avec Takuto, ils restaient toujours ensemble

Hazuki : (je reviens un petit peu avec eu ) je sent qu'il y a de l'amour dans l'air…

Aoi : oui  cela ne va pas tarder, un beau petit mariage et aussi un petit enfant 

Hazuki : en parlant d'enfant !

Aoi : quoi ?

Hazuki : tu seras bientôt une 2e fois papa !!!!

Aoi : encore un BEBE !!!!!! 3 3 3 3 mais c'est magnifique !!! tu est enceinte de combien de mois ???

Hazuki : de 3 mois 

Ils s'embrassèrent 

Mitsuki avait aussi écrit beaucoup de chanson ! des qu'elle peut rechanter, elle sortit directement un album ! partie en tourner avec son cher Takuto  3

Un jour, pendant un concert, elle fi entendre a tout son public une chanson que personne ne connaissait, même pas Takuto !

Full Moon :

Naze darou koi no shikata sae sukkari wasureteta Deai wa itsuka kuru wakare no hajimari to Itsu no manika kimetsukete ita

Yogoreta sunikaa no hodoketa himo musunde kureta Hanikamu anata no egao asahi o abite tokimeita ta kyuu ni

Aisareta ikara aishita iwake jyanai Massugu aisuru yuuki o kureta ne

Kore kara no tabi ni futari ima chikau yo Nani ga atte mo kono te hanasanai zutto

Fushigi da ne itsumo no keshiki mo tokubetsu ni miete kuru Hana ya tori ya umi kaze yama amai taiyou Subete kagayaki yori sou naka

Tokenai jigusou no saigo no piisou mitsuketa yo Ooki na anata nosenaka watashi mamorare tsuite yuku eien ni

Ima made konna ni mawari michi shita kedo Massugu aisuru jishin o moteta ne

Asu kara no yume ni futari ima yukau yo Nani ga atte mo hitomi sorasanai

Aisareta ikara aishita iwake jyanai Massugu aisuru yuuki o kureta ne

Asu kara no yume ni futari ima yukau yo Nani ga atte mo hitomi sorasanai

Aisareta ikara aishita iwake jyanai Massugu aisuru yuuki o kureta ne

Kore kara no tabi ni futari ima chikau yo Nani ga atte mo kono te hanasanai zutto

Full Moon : je dédie cette chanson à Takuto.

(petite précision, à la fin de la chanson, elle est assise 3)

Elle fit les gestes qui disent : je t'aime Takuto.

(Celui-ci, se trouve au premier rang )

Il lui renvoya sa réponse : moi aussi Mitsuki.

Elle sauta dans ses bras en l'embrassant.

Fin de l'histoire ! Full Moon devint très célèbres, jusqu'à même a être connu en Amérique.

Takuto et Mitsuki se marièrent, ils eurent 1 enfant, un petit garçon, qu'il appelèrent Tasuki ( un petit mélange entre Takuto et Mitsuki ).

Voilà ce que serait +- devenue l'histoire selon moi  j'espère que cela vous as plu !

J'espère que vous avez aimez cette histoire moi j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir a l'écrire, autant que l'autre d'ailleurs. Surtout le début avec Aoi, j'ai été vraiment inspiré par le bonus du tome 4

A+++ ;)  3


End file.
